Je suis enceinte
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: 5x15 de TVD et 1x15 de TO. Un mois après le départ de l'hybride, Caroline a des nausées et des vomissements assez fréquents. Lors d'une pyjama party avec Elena et Bonnie, toutes les trois elles font un test de grossesse et celui de Caroline s'avère être positif. Comment expliquer ce soudain état alors qu'elle est un vampire? Comment Klaus apprendra-t-il cette nouvelle?
1. Prologue

_**« La vie c'est des étapes… La plus douce c'est l'amour… La plus dur c'est la séparation… La plus pénible c'est les adieux… La plus belle c'est les retrouvailles. »**_

_** Prologue.**_

___Déjà deux mois que l'hybride originel et sa sœur Rebekah étaient retournés à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Deux mois déjà qu'ils s'étaient passé beaucoup de choses à la Nouvelle-Orléans comme à Mystic Falls. Les amis de Caroline avaient réussit à ramener la jeune femme dans son corps et Katherine partit en enfer Stefan réussit à trouver un remède pour son frère Damon, remède que le Dr Wes avait fabriqué au cas où il ne contrôlait plus les choses alors tout était redevenu paisible dans cette petite ville des Etats-Unis. _

_ Caroline était dans sa chambre avec Bonnie et Elena, elles parlaient de tout et de rien comme autrefois, cela faisait longtemps que les trois jeunes femmes n'avaient pas fait de pyjama party. Se retrouver sans qu'il n'y ait de danger qui rôde dehors n'était plus habituel chez elles au contraire elles trouvaient ça ennuyant._

« J'aime énormément Jeremy mais il y'a des moments où j'ai envie de le tuer » Se plaignit Bonnie.

« Hum ! Déjà ? Si tu commences à te plaindre de lui avant qu'il ne t'ait mis la bague au doigt, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera quand ce sera le cas. » Se moqua Caroline.

« Très drôle » Ronchonna Bonnie.

_Les trois filles se mirent à rire à gorge déployée lorsque Caroline se précipita dans la salle de bain pour aller vomir. Depuis déjà un mois, la jeune blonde avait des nausées et des vomissements. Elena et Bonnie s'inquiétaient pour leur amie mais ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider car un vampire ne tombait pas malade et encore moins enceinte. _

_ Caroline se rinça la bouche et retourna trouver ses deux meilleures amies dans sa chambre._

« Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais et si on payait un test de grossesse pour chacune d'entre nous. On le ferait et on verrait ce qu'il dit. » Proposa Bonnie.

« Un test de grossesse ? Bonnie tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » Demanda Caroline inquiète.

« Oui très bien. Alors ? » Rétorqua Bonnie.

« D'accord. Je vais à la pharmacie. J'arrive. » Déclara Elena qui s'en alla à vitesse vampirique.

_Elena revint cinq minutes après avec trois tests de grossesses, elle donna un à Caroline et un autre à Bonnie. Les trois jeunes femmes firent le test en même temps et trois minutes après, deux tests étaient négatifs et un seul était positif. Le test était sans appel, elle était enceinte._

« Ce n'est pas possible. C'est impossible. » Balbutia Caroline.

« Care, ce n'est qu'un test. » Essaya de la rassurer Elena.

« Un vampire ne tombe pas enceinte, je ne peux pas. Non c'est impossible. » Renchérit Caroline.

« On fera un autre test et tu verras qu'ils se sont trompés. On va réessayer d'autre et toujours ensemble. » Suggéra Bonnie.

« Bonne idée. J'y retourne. »

_Une fois de plus, Elena dû retourner à la pharmacie pour acheter trois tests de grossesse pour Caroline, Bonnie et elle. Elle revint cinq minutes après et elles refirent toutes le test mais le résultat était toujours le même. Ni Bonnie ni Elena n'étaient enceintes, Caroline, elle, l'était et deux tests l'affirmaient. Cette fois-ci, la jeune blonde ne dit plus un mot et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux._

« Care, ça va aller. Il ne faut pas pleurer. » Tenta Elena de réconforter son amie.

« Ouais, Lena a raison. » Approuva Bonnie.

_Les deux jeunes femmes firent un câlin au bébé vampire qui pleurait en silence. Des larmes d'incompréhension. Comment avait-elle pu tomber enceinte ? Elle connaissait le père de son futur bébé mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle était tombée enceinte, elle est vampire et les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. Alors comment ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire, crier, s'énerver, sauter de joie, elle ne le savait pas alors la seule chose qu'elle pu faire c'est de pleurer en silence car elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle qui lui tombe sur la tête sans qu'elle ne soit prévenue._

« Je vais voir si dans mes grimoires on parle de ce genre de situation. Je suis sûre qu'il y'a une explication à ça. » Informa Bonnie.

« Laquelle ? Si les vampires pouvaient procréer je crois qu'on serait déjà au courant non ? » Demanda Elena encore sous le choc.

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule s'il vous plait. » Dit Caroline toujours en larmes sur son lit.

« On va te laisser. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous. » Dit la jeune femme brune avant de partir avec Bonnie.

_Caroline, se trouvait désormais seule, plongée dans une incompréhension totale, ne comprenant toujours pas comment elle avait pu tomber enceinte. Etait-elle victime d'un sortilège ? Impossible, elle le saurait sinon car Lise le lui aurait dit depuis. En pensant à Lise, la blonde préféra appeler la sorcière pour avoir confirmation de ses doutes et si la jeune sorcière pouvait répondre à ces questions et l'expliquait comment cela pouvait-il être possible si elle était vraiment enceinte. Et si elle l'était, comment allait-elle annoncer à l'hybride qu'elle était enceinte et comment allait le prendre sa mère lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'elle porte l'enfant de l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète. Caroline d'instinct, posa sa main sur son ventre, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir ni savoir ce qui allait se passait, elle voulait simplement vivre enfin en paix et malgré toute cette incompréhension devant son état actuel, elle aimait bien cette idée d'être maman et bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait être maman. Etant devenu vampire, elle ne pouvait plus jamais avoir d'enfant et aujourd'hui par un miracle, elle était enceinte même si cet enfant était de l'hybride originel, elle chérissait déjà ce tout petit être qui grandissait en elle._

_ Pendant ce temps, Elena et Bonnie rentrèrent au manoir Salvatore, Stefan et Damon semblaient attendre les deux jeunes femmes depuis un moment._

« Alors ? » S'empressa Stefan.

« Elle est enceinte. » Confia Elena.

_Que se passait-il à Mystic Falls ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Et comment expliquer la grossesse de Caroline ? Que faisait l'hybride originel ?_

* Pour avoir des réponses, déposez juste une review. Bisous.


	2. Fuite de Mystic Falls

_**Il est difficile de sourire quand on veut pleurer, il est difficile de dire adieu qu'on veut rester mais le plus dur est d'avoir à oublier **_

_**Quand on veut aimer…**_

_**Chapitre 1 **__: Fuite de Mystic Falls_

_Maintenant une semaine que Caroline venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait informé sa mère qui était heureuse d'être grand-mère mais l'idée d'apprendre que l'enfant était de l'hybride n'enchantait guère le sheriff mais elle dû outrepasser ce détail pour sa fille. _

_ La jolie blonde se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle faisait ses bagages, l'idée de devoir partir de Mystic Falls ne lui plaisait guère encore moins à sa mère mais elle devait fuir car ils n'étaient plus en sécurité ici. Des chasseurs de vampires très redoutables venaient de s'installer dans le coin et l'un de ses chasseurs avaient gravement blessé Stefan alors Damon et Liz organisèrent un plan d'évasion jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

_ Il était minuit lorsqu'un gros 4x4 noir venait de se garer devant la maison des Forbes._

« Ma chérie descend, ils sont là. » Cria Liz en bas.

« J'arrive » Cria à son tour Caroline prenant sa valise.

_La blonde descendit de sa chambre à vitesse vampirique et retrouva sa mère qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras car c'était le moment des au revoir._

« Tu vas me manquer » Lui dit Liz.

« Toi aussi maman. » Dit Caroline triste.

_Liz fit couler quelques larmes qui tombèrent sur l'épaule dénudée de sa fille. _

« Je vais revenir maman et puis tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras. C'est juste le temps que ces chasseurs s'en aillent. » Assura la blonde essuyant les larmes de sa mère.

« Je sais ma fille mais ça fait toujours mal de devoir laisser son bébé partir de la maison. » Lui dit Liz.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé maman et je vais être maman. » Rappela Caroline souriante.

« Oui c'est vrai mais même maman tu resteras toujours mon bébé. » Insista Liz qui sourit elle aussi.

« Blondie » Appela Damon depuis le 4x4.

« Faut que j'y aille, je t'appelle lorsqu'on est arrivé. Je t'aime maman. » Dit Caroline avant de monter dans la voiture.

_Liz s'arrêta devant la porte regardant sa fille s'en aller avec ses amis. Elle savait que c'était pour la sécurité de sa fille et celle de son petit-fils ou petite-fille mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste car la maison était vide sans son bébé. _

_Caroline de son côté allait commencer une nouvelle vie à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Pourquoi la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Parce que là-bas au moins, les vampires peuvent y vivre tranquille sans qu'ils ne soient pourchassés par des chasseurs qui voudraient leur mort et parce que depuis que l'hybride originel avait reprit son trône, la ville avait complètement changé et elle était plus accueillante pour les êtres surnaturels surtout pour les vampires. Damon avait appelé Klaus pour savoir s'ils étaient autorisés à venir trouver exil dans sa ville et ce dernier avait donné son approbation._

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Bonnie à la blonde.

« Oui » Répondit le bébé vampire avec un sourire.

_Damon conduisit toute la nuit, Stefan prenait le relais de temps en temps pour qu'il se repose lui aussi. _

_Ils arrivèrent à la Nouvelle-Orléans très tôt aux alentours de 5 heures, la ville était toujours endormie et il n'y avait que peu de personnes dans les rues de la ville. Ceux qui étaient dehors à cette heure-ci, c'était des gens qui faisaient du sport. Ils arrivèrent dans un hôtel et ils prirent deux chambres, une pour les garçons et une autre pour les filles. _

_ Sans plus attendre, chacun monta dans leur chambre pour se reposer, la nuit avait été longue pour chacun d'entre eux. Les filles prirent chacune une douche à leur tour, elles mirent leur pyjama et s'installèrent dans leur lit respectif._

« J'espère que cette cavale ne va pas durer trop longtemps car Mystic Falls me manque déjà et devoir vivre une nouvelle fois dans la même ville que les originels ne m'enchante pas. » Se plaignit Bonnie.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. » Ajouta Elena.

« Care, maintenant que nous sommes à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tu comptes dire à Klaus qu'il va être papa ? » Questionna la métisse.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que oui. » Hésita la blonde.

« Il le saura un jour de toute façon, le mieux serait que tu lui dises. » Conseilla Elena.

« Je rêve ou quoi ? Elena Gilbert qui me conseille de dire que je suis enceinte à Klaus. » Se moqua la blonde.

« Je te le dis parce que tu ne sais pas mentir Care et puis même si je ne l'aime pas c'est son enfant après tout, il a le droit de savoir. » Dit le double.

« Elena a raison. » Approuva Bonnie.

« Je sais que vous avez raison mais Klaus a fait tellement de mal aux gens que l'on aime que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à notre enfant… Je veux dire à mon enfant. » Corrigea Caroline.

« Mais malgré tout, il est le père de l'enfant que tu attends et quelque part si cet enfant grandit en toi c'est la preuve même qu'au fond de toi, tu as pardonné toutes les atrocités qu'il ait pu faire. » Lui fit remarquer Bonnie.

« Je ne sais plus, je suis perdue. » Avoua la blonde confuse.

_Bonnie et Elena prirent la blonde dans leurs bras pour la réconforter. Une heure plus tard, elles s'endormirent, chacune l'une contre l'autre. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elles n'avaient pas été aussi si proche. Depuis que les Salvatore et les Originels étaient entrés dans leur vie, tout avait soudain basculé, de l'amour à la haine, de la haine à la violence, de la violence à l'amitié, de l'amitié à l'amour. _

_ Huit heures du matin, à la demeure des Mikaelson, Klaus avait fait enfin la paix avec sa famille. Il avait pardonné Rebekah et avait donné à cette dernière sa liberté. La jeune originel avait alors quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans et Marcel avait été chassé par Elijah qui fut suivit par Davina._

_Désormais, la demeure était bien calme sans les disputes au quotidien de l'hybride et de la cadette des Originels. Hayley était assise dans le salon avec Elijah, elle discutait de tout et de rien avec le vampire originel. Ils furent vite rejoints par Camille. _

_ Camille était considérée comme un membre de la famille et elle avait tissé des liens particuliers avec les Originaux et la louve surtout avec Klaus. _

« Bonjour » Salua Camille en entrant.

« Bonjour » Saluèrent Elijah et Hayley.

« Où est Klaus ? » S'enquit aussitôt la blonde.

« Dans son atelier. » Répondit Elijah.

« Merci. » Remercia Camille.

_La jeune humaine alla retrouver l'hybride dans son atelier de dessin, Klaus était entrain de peindre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ni senti la présence de Camille dans la pièce, la jeune femme était devant la porte le regardant peindre. Elle aimait le voir faire quelque chose de calme et de reposant plutôt que de le voir se disputer avec sa sœur ou planifier des plans machiavéliques pour faire du mal. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à connaître cet homme cruel, qu'elle appréciait de jour en jour._

« Qu'est-ce que tu peins ? » Demanda-t-elle derrière l'hybride brisant ainsi le silence.

_L'hybride se retourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire dont lui seul en avait le secret. Il fit signe à la jeune femme de s'avancer, ce qu'elle fit pour découvrir ce que peignait une minute auparavant Klaus. _

_ Camille resta bouche-bée lorsqu'elle vit le tableau, il était tellement magnifique qu'elle ne su quoi dire, une larme perla sur sa joue gauche. _

« C'est vraiment magnifique, j'adore. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait un si beau tableau pour moi. » Confia-t-elle émue.

« Je suis content alors de savoir que je suis le premier et j'espère être le dernier. » Dit l'hybride.

_Klaus essuya la larme de Camille tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ils échangèrent un regard passionné, plein d'affections l'un pour l'autre et surtout une attirance. Personne n'osait baisser les yeux, ils étaient comme dans un autre monde, puis l'hybride posa ses yeux sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle était belle à ses yeux et il combla la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Camille par un baiser fougueux et enflammé, Camille répondit à ce baiser doux et chaud. _

_Ils laissèrent parler leurs corps sans se soucier du lendemain, il avait envie d'elle et elle de lui. Ils découvrirent leurs corps ce jour-là et chacun d'eux eurent un orgasme violent et en même temps magnifique._

_ Une heure plus tard, Caroline était sortie. Elle était allée à l'hôpital faire des examens pour savoir si elle était vraiment enceinte et le résultat était sans appel, elle l'était bel et bien. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation car elle n'était enceinte que d'un mois et demi et aujourd'hui elle se trouvait à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les choses se passaient tellement vite pour elle, qu'elle ne savait plus d'où se donner de la tête. _

_ Le bébé vampire alla dans un salon de thé, le salon de thé était plein d'hommes d'affaires habillés en costumes et la jeune femme se sentait un peu dépayser. C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait Mystic Falls et elle n'avait pas l'habitude des grandes villes. Une des serveuses prit sa commande et un quart d'heure plus tard, elle fut servit, des œufs aux plats et un capuccino. Un petit-déjeuner à la française. La jolie blonde dégustait son petit-déjeuner, quand soudain, Klaus entra dans le salon de thé accompagné d'une blonde. _

_ L'hybride ne vit pas le bébé vampire car Caroline était au fond du salon et des clients cachaient la jeune blonde._

_Klaus s'assit avec Camille non loin de la table du bébé vampire sans pour autant la voir. Ils discutaient en souriant avec Camille, il prit la main de Camille et la caressait. On voyait très bien, qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Camille et Klaus. Caroline était aux premières loges pour le voir, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes, elle était blessée, vexée, elle se sentait salie, humiliée. Elle voulait juste partir loin d'ici pour ne pas à voir ce qui se passait devant elle. _

_ Camille se leva pour aller aux toilettes et à ce moment-là, l'hybride senti quelqu'un l'observé et lorsque son regard se posa sur celui de Caroline, il vit la jeune femme en larmes, elle le regardait, le visage triste, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire quand la blonde se leva de sa table et sortit du salon de thé en courant, elle fut rattraper par l'hybride._

« Love, s'il te plait attends. » Supplia l'hybride.

« Bonjour Klaus, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle plein de sarcasme.

« Love, je suis désolé, je… » S'excusa l'hybride.

« Au revoir » Dit-elle avant de s'en aller à vitesse vampirique.

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, que l'hybride la rattrapa une seconde fois._

« Lâche-moi Klaus. » Hurla-t-elle de colère.

« Ecoute-moi » Implora l'hybride originel.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je dois y aller. » Dit-elle.

_L'hybride n'insista pas et laissa la jolie blonde s'en aller. Il avait oublié que Caroline et ses amis allaient désormais vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais il ne savait pas qu'ils seraient là aujourd'hui. Il venait de briser le cœur du bébé vampire sans réellement s'en rendre compte._

_ Pendant ce temps, Caroline se retrouva dans un coin de rue isolé et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, elle avait mal, elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle étouffait, elle avait du mal respirer tellement elle souffrait. Elle pleura ainsi pendant des heures, se haïssant d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui, se haïssant d'avoir accepté de venir ici, regrettant d'avoir couché avec lui. Regrettant d'avoir pu penser qu'en venant ici et lui apprenant qu'elle était enceinte de lui qu'ils allaient pouvoir peut-être bâtir quelque chose de bien ensemble mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Elle décida alors de ne jamais révéler la vérité à Klaus, même si elle devra élever son enfant toute seule sans son père._


	3. Rencontre imprévue

_Oyioooo, de ne pas me tuer oh ! Je vous promets que c'est du Klaroline alors ne vous fixez pas sur ce qui s'est passé entre Camille et Klaus. Qui porte l'enfant de Klaus ? Alors du calme. Je crois que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous réconfortera. Je ne suis pas sadique comme Julie Plec, vous aurez du Klaroline mais patience svp._

_**Il nous arrive parfois de faire des choix inattendus mais surtout des rencontres imprévues qui changent à jamais nos vies.**_

**Chapitre 2 :**** Une rencontre imprévue…**

_Caroline pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, s'en voulant d'être finalement tombée amoureuse de l'hybride mais ce qui faisait encore plus mal à la blonde était de devoir imaginer sa vie sans Klaus maintenant qu'elle portait l'enfant de l'hybride. Il fallut une heure à la jeune blonde pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, lorsqu'elle se retourna prête à rentrer à l'hôtel, elle vit devant elle Rebekah. La blonde originelle semblait elle aussi meurtrit. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent sans dire un mot pendant un quart d'heure puis ce fut Caroline qui brisa le silence._

« Rebekah ! » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Comment est-ce possible que tu sois ? » Balbutia Rebekah encore secouée.

« Que je suis quoi ? » Demanda Caroline fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Je t'ai vu ce matin à l'hôpital et je sais pourquoi tu y es allée alors pas de ça avec moi. » L'informa la blonde originelle.

« Quoi ? Parce que tu me suis maintenant ? » Changea de conversation le bébé vampire.

« N'essaye pas de changer de conversation avec moi. C'est un joli secret que tu caches là. » Dit Rebekah pointant son regard sur le ventre de Caroline.

« Oui je suis enceinte de Klaus mais je t'en prie ne dis rien à ton frère. » Avoua Caroline en suppliant l'originelle de ne rien dire à l'hybride.

« Niklaus ? C'est lui ? Le père de l'enfant ? » Interrogea Rebekah surprise.

« Tu ne savais pas ? Je… Je… » Demanda Caroline confuse.

« Tu es un vampire, les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer, comment se fait-il que tu le sois ? » Questionna la blonde originelle toujours sous le choc.

« Moi-même je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, tout ce que je sais c'est que je le suis. » Expliqua Caroline.

« Et Nik ? Tu comptes le lui dire un jour ? » Renchérit Rebekah.

« Il a refait sa vie désormais avec une autre alors je vais refaire ma vie avec mon enfant de mon côté. » Expliqua Caroline.

« Hayley n'est pas la petite-amie de Nik, elle porte son enfant mais ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Hayley est amoureuse d'Elijah. Je pense que tu as encore toutes tes chances de sortir avec Nik, je crois savoir qu'il te vénère. » Confia la cadette des originels.

_Caroline cru voir son monde s'écroulé sous ses yeux, en plus de sortir avec une blonde, Klaus avait couché avec Hayley et ils attendent un enfant. Quand l'aurait-elle apprit ? Pourquoi Klaus ne le lui a pas dit lorsqu'il était revenu à Mystic Falls ? C'était-il moqué de la jeune femme ? Et toutes ces promesses ? Toutes ces attentions ? Caroline se mit de nouveau à pleurer, c'était trop de nouvelles en une seule journée, trop de chocs à encaisser. Rebekah comprit qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise, le bébé vampire n'était pas au courant de tout ça encore moins pour le bébé d'Hayley. _

« Tu n'étais donc pas au courant. » Constata Rebekah tristement.

_Caroline ne répondit pas, elle préféra garder le silence, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi ça faisait si mal d'aimer. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose d'aussi douloureux. Oui, elle souffrait beaucoup et n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on fasse partir sa douleur car elle était insupportable._

« Et si on partait loin de cette ville ? Et si on allait dans une ville où on recommencerait notre vie à zéro ? » Proposa Rebekah sur un coup de tête.

_Caroline cessa de pleurer après la proposition de Rebekah, elle regarda la blonde originelle pendant quelques secondes._

« San-Francisco » Dit le bébé vampire.

« New-York » Dit Rebekah.

« D'accord, New-York alors. » Accepta la jolie blonde.

_ Caroline et Rebekah décidèrent alors de s'en aller pour New-York, elles y allèrent en voiture. Caroline fit un texto à sa mère et à ses amis pour leur informer de son départ. _

_ Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elles roulaient, les cheveux blonds de Caroline et Rebekah virevoltaient au gré du vent, un nouveau jour se levait pour ces deux jeunes blessées par un seul et même homme : Niklaus Mikaelson._

« Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu voulais partir de la Nouvelle-Orléans, je croyais que toi et tes frères c'était pour toujours et à jamais. » Fit remarquer le bébé vampire.

« Moi aussi je le pensais mais plus on restait ensemble plus on se faisait du mal, on dit s'aimer mais la seule chose qu'on sait faire c'est planter un poignard dans le cœur de l'autre lorsqu'on est frustré. » Se confia la blonde originelle.

_Pendant leur trajet, Rebekah expliqua à Caroline tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son frère. Comment il avait essayé de la tuer récemment, l'histoire avec Mikael, avec Marcel. Elle énuméra tous les faits à la blonde assise à côté d'elle, elle se libérait d'un poids qui l'empêchait d'avancer et parler de tout ceci lui faisait atrocement du bien. _

« Finalement Klaus nous a à toutes les deux fait du mal d'une quelconque manière, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je porte son enfant. Promets-moi que tu ne le lui diras jamais. » Dit Caroline.

« T'inquiète. Je ne suis pas une balance, en tout cas sache qu'il ne l'apprendra jamais par moi. » Assura Rebekah.

_Caroline fit un sourire à Rebekah satisfaite. Elle était contente au fond d'avoir à partager une telle aventure avec la blonde. En connaissant un peu plus l'originelle, on se sent aussitôt bien avec elle. Elle comprit pourquoi Stefan était tombé amoureux de la cadette des Mikaelson. Un charme irrésistible de la famille, ça doit être surement génétique._

_ Entre-temps, Klaus avait déposé Camille chez elle, il avait passé toute la journée avec la blonde. Il rentra chez lui quelques temps après, il trouva Elijah seul au salon lisant un journal._

« Où est Hayley ? » S'enquit l'hybride ne voyant nulle part la jeune femme et ne sentant pas sa présence dans la maison.

« Elle est avec sa famille. » Répondit l'ainé des Originels les yeux rivés sur son journal. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Renchérit Elijah sentant son frère bizarre.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda l'hybride confus.

« Tu ne demanderais jamais où se trouve Hayley si tu allais parfaitement bien. » Lui fit remarquer Elijah.

« Ce sont mes affaires que je sache. » S'énerva Klaus sans raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » Insista Elijah.

« Rien je te dis. » Persista l'hybride originel.

« Très bien. » Abdiqua l'originel.

« J'ai croisé Caroline ce matin au salon de thé au vieux carré, elle m'a vu avec Camille. » Avoua Klaus.

« Et que lui as-tu dit ? » Interrogea Elijah déposant son journal sur la table intéressé par sa conversation avec son frère.

« Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? Je n'ai pas pu aligner deux mots qu'elle était partie en larmes. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie en couchant avec Camille, maintenant elle doit penser que je suis amoureux d'elle. » Confia l'hybride désemparé.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions mon frère. Tu es au milieu de tout ça à toi de trouver une solution mais n'oublie pas que ta priorité c'est ton enfant avant toute autre chose. » Dit Elijah avant de laisser son frère seul au milieu du salon.

_Elijah laissa Klaus tout seul au salon, permettant ainsi à l'hybride d'avoir un peu de calme et de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était entrain de devenir fou, il n'aimait qu'une seule blonde et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Depuis qu'il était de retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tout lui filait entre les doigts comme si cette ville était maudite. Il a du mal à contrôler les choses ici et maintenant que Caroline va vivre ici avec ses amis, ce sera encore plus dur pour lui de la voir tout le temps car il y'a Camille, Hayley et le bébé. Il n'avait jamais pu oser dire la vérité au bébé vampire sur son aventure avec Hayley connaissant le mépris qu'éprouve Caroline envers la louve, il avait préféré ne rien dire mais un jour tôt ou tard, il devra avouer la terrible vérité à la blonde._

_ De l'autre côté de la ville, Bonnie et Elena avaient reçu quelques heures auparavant le texto de Caroline leur disant qu'elle s'en allait loin d'ici, qu'elle avait besoin de refaire sa vie mais toute seule. Elle n'avait pas dit à ses amis où elle allait vivre. Le bébé vampire n'avait donné cette information qu'à sa mère à qui elle a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. _

_Bonnie et Elena attendaient le retour de Stefan et Damon qui étaient sortis prendre l'air. Les frères Salvatore rentrèrent une demi-heure après._

« Enfin vous êtes là ! » S'exclama Elena contente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » Demanda Damon.

« Caroline a fugué. Comment dire, elle est partie vivre ailleurs. » Informa Bonnie.

« Comment ça vivre ailleurs ? Où ? Et avec qui ? Elle est enceinte ! » S'emporta Damon.

« On ne sait pas, elle nous a juste fait un texto nous disant qu'elle partait. » Expliqua Elena.

_Damon était énervé d'apprendre que Caroline était partie et il ne savait pas où la trouver car les Etats-Unis étaient grand mais au fond il était inquiet pour la jolie blonde et l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Bien qu'il joue au mec méchant, Damon éprouvait de l'affection pour le bébé vampire qu'il taquinait souvent._

_ Une nouvelle vie se présentait à Caroline et Rebekah, les deux jeunes femmes avaient finalement trouvé un point commun à leur vie, elles avaient souffert à cause de Klaus, que ce physiquement et moralement. Klaus les avait brisé toutes les deux et pour que leurs blessures se cicatrisent il leur faudra du temps car seul le temps peut panser les blessures d'un cœur blessé et meurtri._

_P.S : _

_Faites-moi confiance, je sais pourquoi Caroline part avec Bekah, vous aurez du klaroline mais patience. Je vous adore._


	4. Six mois plus tard

_**Il arrive que nous nous perdions en chemin et la meilleure solution est parfois de revenir sur ses pas pour pouvoir repartir une nouvelle fois.**_

Chapitre 3: **Six mois plus tard**

_Damon venait d'être mis au courant que Caroline avait quitté la ville. Il était furieux contre la jeune blonde car au fond il s'inquiétait pour elle et la jeune femme était devenue comme leur petite-sœur. Il appela alors le big bad wolf._

« Damon si c'est pour me faire la moral que tu m'as appelé tu peux déjà raccrocher. » Avertit l'hybride.

« Caroline a quitté la ville. » Informa Damon à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je lance mes hommes à sa recherche. » Déclara Klaus avant de raccrocher.

_ L'hybride originel raccrocha et appela ses hommes pour qu'ils se lancent à la recherche du bébé vampire. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pu la retenir et lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il était dans son atelier, regardant les peintures qu'il avait fait sur la jolie blonde. _

« Klaus ! » Appela Camille au seuil de la porte.

« Camille je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas être celui qui t'aimera toute sa vie et te promettra d'être toujours là pour toi. Tu connais ma nature et ma condition d'hybride mais tu ne connais pas ma vie passée, toutes les atrocités que j'ai pu faire. » Expliqua l'hybride les yeux fixés sur un tableau représentant Caroline.

« Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? » Demanda Camille confuse.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai fait une grosse erreur en couchant avec toi. Jamais je n'aurai dû, j'ai déjà commis la même erreur avec Hayley et je ne veux pas que cela ait plus de conséquence. » Clarifia Klaus.

« C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça ? Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Camille.

« Oui. Je l'aime toujours » Avoua l'hybride.

« Bonne chance alors. » Lui dit Camille avant de partir.

_Camille partit comprenant que Klaus continuera toujours d'aimer Caroline._

_L'hybride originel et les amis de Caroline se mirent à la recherche de la jolie mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas. Ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle du bébé vampire. Les mois passaient et toujours rien, aucun signe de vie. Le temps passa et Hayley accoucha un mois après d'une jolie petite fille. Trois mois après la naissance de sa fille, Hayley s'en alla avec sa meute de loups, abandonnant sa fille avec Klaus. _

_ Six mois après la disparition de Caroline. Klaus s'occupait de sa fille avec l'aide d'Elijah. Depuis le départ de Rebekah, la maison des Originels était bien vide. Bien que l'hybride ne le dise pas, sa petite sœur lui manquait énormément. _

_ L'hybride était à la cuisine avec sa fille et Elena. Elena avait fait de la purée de pomme de terre pour la petite et c'était Klaus qui donnait à manger à sa fille pendant que le double lavait la vaisselle sale. _

« J'ai rangé les affaires de Khaliah dans ta chambre. Bonnie s'occupera d'elle ce soir. Je ne pourrai pas car je dois rattraper des devoirs que j'ai ratés. » Expliqua Elena.

« D'accord. » Dit simplement l'hybride.

_Soudain on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment, le bruit fit sursauter Khaliah qui se mit à pleurer. Klaus donna l'enfant à Elena lui demandant de rester là et alla au salon voir ce qui se passait. Il vit Rebekah essoufflée, tremblante de peur, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait du sang sur tout le corps signe qu'elle a du se battre._

« Rebekah ! » S'exclama l'hybride surpris.

« Nik. » Dit-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère en sanglots.

_ Elena qui était à la cuisine avec Khaliah rejoignit Klaus et sa sœur au salon. Un quart d'heure après des retrouvailles riche en émotion, Elena apporta à Rebekah un grand verre d'eau pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. _

« Que s'est-il passé ? » S'enquit aussitôt Klaus.

« Nous avons été attaqué par une meute de loups garous. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune et pourtant mais ils étaient là. J'ai essayé de les repousser, j'en ai tué quelques-uns mais après d'autres sont arrivés et plus puissants et ceux-là, je n'ai pas pu les tuer. Je faisais tout mon possible pour les repousser car je devais protéger Caroline mais ils ont réussi à la kidnapper et je me suis enfuie. » Raconta Rebekah en larmes.

« Caroline ! » Répéta Elena confuse.

« Caroline ? Que faisais-tu avec Caroline ? » Interrogea Klaus fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle et moi sommes allées vivre à New-York. Je l'ai croisé à la Nouvelle-Orléans le jour de mon départ, elle était en larmes parce qu'elle venait de te voir avec Camille. » Expliqua la blonde originelle.

« Parti ? Avec toi ? Pourquoi ? Vous vous détestez. » Interrogea Elena plus que jamais confuse.

« Je lui ai proposé de partir avec moi et puis elle était enceinte, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. » Répondit Rebekah.

« Enceinte ? Comment ça ? Elle est un vampire, les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer. » Renchérit Klaus.

« Elle attend un enfant de toi. Comment a-t-elle pu être enceinte, elle-même ne le sait pas. » Souffla Rebekah triste d'avoir perdu son amie.

« Un enfant de moi ? » Répéta l'hybride hébété.

_ Elena se figea sur place, Klaus était au courant que Caroline attendait un enfant de lui. Elle savait déjà qu'elle serait la réaction de l'hybride dans les secondes qui suivent. _

« Tu savais que Caroline était enceinte de moi ? » Demanda l'hybride originel au double.

« Oui je le savais. » Avoua Elena tremblante de peur.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » Interrogea l'hybride sentant la colère prendre le dessus.

« Caroline nous avait fait jurer de ne rien te dire quoi qu'il arrive. Elle voulait que ce soit elle qui le fasse. » Répondit Elena aussi vite.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? » Hurla Klaus.

_Les hurlements de l'hybride n'impressionnaient guère sa sœur qui avait la tête ailleurs. Elle était très inquiète pour le bébé vampire et ne s'occupait pas de ce que pouvait dire Klaus en ce moment. Khaliah se remit à pleurer car son père hurlait dans toute la pièce et il faisait peur à l'enfant._

« Klaus tu fais peur à la petite. » Lui fit remarquer sa sœur.

_ L'hybride se calma et reprit son souffle mais il lança un regard plein de colère et de haine au double. Pour l'heure il devait s'occuper de Caroline, il devait aller la secourir avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Une simple morsure de loups garous peut tuer celle qu'il aime et il ne voulait pas prendre que quelque chose de pareil arrive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

« Où vous trouviez-vous lorsqu'ils vous ont attaqué ? » Questionna l'hybride.

« A l'entrée de la ville. On fuyait jusqu'ici pour pouvoir leur échapper mais ils nous ont vite rattrapés. » Indiqua la blonde.

_Klaus prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Elijah aussitôt sans plus tarder. Pendant ce temps, Elena berçait la petite qui somnolait dans ses bras. Depuis son arrivée, Rebekah n'avait même pas daigné jeter un seul regard sur le double._

« Elijah. Revenez tout de suite à la maison. » Ordonna l'hybride avant de raccrocher.

_Un quart d'heure après, Elijah rentra au domicile familial accompagné de Kol. Les deux originels furent surpris de voir leur sœur assise au salon toute sale, les vêtements tâchés de sang. Rien n'avoir avec la Rebekah qu'ils connaissaient, aussi propre, soucieuse de son image. La jeune originelle eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant son frère et sans se poser de questions, elle se jeta dans les bras de ses frères. Elijah fit une grimace car il ne voulait pas salir son beau costume hyper cher surtout qu'il venait de l'acheter. Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes avant que l'ainé de l'originel n'y mette fin._

« Kol comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Rebekah incrédule.

« Longue histoire petite-sœur, mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu n'as pu t'empêcher de t'attirer des ennuis hein ? C'est pour cela qu'on vient demander l'aide de la famille ? » Taquina Kol.

« Oui c'est ça. » Dit Rebekah à peine audible.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'enquit Elijah.

« Caroline a été enlevé. » Répondit l'hybride à la place de sa sœur.

_Une demi-heure après, Klaus expliqua toute la situation à ses frères et ils décidèrent d'y aller. Ils avaient informés les frères Salvatore qui étaient à Mystic Falls à la demande de l'hybride car depuis le départ de Rebekah et de Caroline, beaucoup de choses avaient changé et certaines avaient évolués._

« Elena hors de question que tu ailles à tes cours. Tu restes ici avec Bekah. Appelle Bonnie pour qu'elle rentre immédiatement elle aussi. » Exigea Elijah.

« Très bien. » Acquiesça le double.

_Les trois originels s'en allèrent laissant Elena et Rebekah seules dans la maison avec la fille de Klaus. Elena se méfiant de Rebekah préféra monter dans sa chambre avec la petite de peur que Rebekah ne s'en prenne à elle. Dans sa chambre, elle appela Bonnie lui demandant de rentrer comme l'avait exigé Elijah._


End file.
